<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightning Strikes by SherlockWatson_Holmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242207">Lightning Strikes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes'>SherlockWatson_Holmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HappyBirthdayAlice2020, 221B Ficlet, Sherlock's thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We know that John googled Sherlock the night after they met for the first time, but was Sherlock also thinking of John?</p><p>A look inside Sherlock's thoughts on the evening of 29th January 2010.</p><p>A 221B Ficlet: 221 words, the last beginning with B.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lightning Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/gifts">consultingbatch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little birthday ficlet for my good friend Alice (consultingbatch) 🐝💜</p><p>Happy Birthday, sweetheart!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s interesting, that soldier fellow. Not as dull as the rest of the population. The dichotomy of the brave soldier and the empathetic doctor. He has horrendous taste in jumpers and wears ill-fitting jeans, but his strong, compact body was still – STOP IT!</p><p>What was Stamford trying to do by introducing us? I never actually mentioned needing a flatmate, why would I? I detest people.</p><p>Although… There may be more of a likelihood of conversation with Doctor Watson than with the skull on the mantle (he ended up being quite a disappointing friend, really). Mrs. Hudson would certainly approve, and it might be useful to have someone to make the tea and pass me things.</p><p>I could clearly deduce that John was suffering suicidal tendencies since returning from Afghanistan, but I cannot believe an idiot like Stamford would have recognised that. So, why the introduction?</p><p>Did he think that John might… <em>like</em> me?</p><p>He was intrigued by me, the way a person is intrigued by a box jellyfish or a lightning strike; you can’t take your eyes off them, but you wouldn’t want to touch them. Much less <em>live </em>with them. Yet here we are. He’s coming to Baker Street tomorrow, and I… I think I might want him to like me.</p><p>One thing is for certain: I won’t be bored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>